Indiana Jones i ostatnia krucjata
Indiana Jones i ostatnia krucjata (ang. Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade) to trzeci film o przygodach Indiany Jonesa. Premiera odbyła się 24 maja 1989 roku. Obsada *Harrison Ford - Indiana Jones *Sean Connery - Henry Jones Senior *Denholm Elliott - Marcus Brody *Alison Doody - Elsa Schneider *John Rhys-Davies - Sallah *Julian Glover - Walter Donovan *River Phoenix - młody Indy *Michael Byrne - Vogel *Kevork Malikyan - Kazim *Robert Eddison - Rycerz Graala *Richard Young - Fedora *Alexei Sayle - Sułtan *Alex Hyde-White - młody Henry *Paul Maxwell - Panama Hat *Isla Blair - pani Donovan *Vernon Dobtcheff - Butler *J.J. Hardy - Herman *Bradley Gregg - Roscoe *Jeff O'Haco - Half Breed *Vince Deadrick Sr. - Rough Rider *Marc Miles - szeryf *Ted Grossman - zastępca szeryfa *Tim Hiser - młody Panama Hat *Larry Sanders - dowódca skautów *Will Miles - skaut *David Murray - skaut *Frederick Jaeger - as I wojny światowej (scena usunięta) *Jerry Harte - profesor Stanton *Billy J. Mitchell - Dr. Mulbray *Martin Gordon - człowiek na hitlerowskim wiecu *Paul Humpoletz - niemiecki oficer na hitlerowskim wiecu *Tom Branch - hatayski żołnierz w świątyni *Graeme Crowther - członek załogi sterowca *Luke Hanson - oficer SS na zamku *Chris Jenkinson - oficer na zamku *Nicola Scott - oficer na zamku *Louis Sheldon - oficer na zamku *Stefan Kalipha - hatayski działonowy *Peter Pacey - hatayski kierowca czołgu *Pat Roach - gestapowiec *Suzanne Roquette - reżyser filmowy (scena usunięta) *Eugene Lipinski - agent służb specjalnych *George Malpas - człowiek na sterowcu *Julie Eccles - Irene *Nina Armstrong - kwiaciarka Niewymienieni w napisach: *Nick Gillard - żołnierz w czołgu uderzony peryskopem *Ronald Lacey - Heinrich Himmler *Derek Lyons - niemiecki żołnierz *Michael Sheard - Adolf Hitler *Tip Tipping - członek załogi czołgu Fabuła Rok 1938. Indiana Jones próbuje odzyskać Krzyż Coronada z rąk nikczemnych łowców skarbów. Po zaciekłej walce na statku udaje mu się go zdobyć. Gdy wraca do Stanów, znajduje w listach pamiętnik Graala, który jest największym dziełem jego ojca. Zaraz potem spotyka się z Walterem Donovanem, który pokazuje mu niekompletną kamienną tablicę, na której opisane jest miejsce ukrycia świętego kielicha. Brakuje jednak nazwy miasta, od którego należy zacząć wędrówkę. Prawdopodobnie kompletna tablica znajduje się w Wenecji. Donovan oznajmia także, że ojciec Indiego zaginął. Tak rozpoczyna się kolejna przygoda, która początek ma w Wenecji wraz z piękną dr. Elsą Schneider. Indy znów będzie musiał zmierzyć się z licznymi wojskami wroga, uratować ojca i przejść trzy próby, aby zdobyć Kielich Graala. * Dokładny opis fabuły jest dostępny w serwisie [http://pl.indianajones.wikia.com/wiki/Fabu%C5%82a_filmu_Indiana_Jones_i_ostatnia_krucjata Indiana Jones Wiki] Soundtrack Muzykę skomponował John Williams Utwory zagrała Londyńska orkiestra symfoniczna Soundtrack z 1989 *01. Indy's Very First Adventure (8:11) *02. X Marks The Spot (3:07) *03. Scherzo For Motorcycle and Orchestra (3:49) *04. Ah, Rats!!! (3:36) *05. Escape From Venice (4:22) *06. No Ticket (2:42) *07. The Keeper Of The Grail (3:21) *08. Keeping Up With The Joneses (3:35) *09. Brother Of The Cruciform Sword (1:53) *10. Belly Of The Steel Beast (5:26) *11. The Canyon Of The Crescent Moon (4:16) *12. The Penitent Man Will Pass (3:23) *13. End Credits (Raiders March) (10:36) Soundtrack z 1997 (tylko nowe utwory) *01. The Manuscript (3:33) *02. The Portuguese Coast (2:14) *03. Packet from Dad (0:52) *04. Inscription on the Rock (1:00) *05. Into the Catecombs (2:36) *06. Nazi Stronghold (1:46) *07. Papa Jones (2:05) *08. "Put Down the Gun!" (1:58) *09. Escape in the Truck (0:49) *10. The Jones' Tied Up (2:35) *11. Blasphemy - Berlin (1:05) *12. Death of the Messenger from God (2:21) *13. Papa Jones Shot (2:51) *14. The Wrong Chalice - Papa Jones is Healed (4:27) *15. Flight to Austria (1:24) *16. Ransacked House (2:01) Soundtrack z 1997 (nowa edycja) 1 CD : *01. Indy's Very First Adventure (8:13) *02. Dunn & Duffy Circus Train (3:38) *03. The Cross Of Coronado (2:14) *04. Packet From Dad / To Donovans House (0:52) *05. The Legend Of The Holy Grail (1:00) *06. The Diary Of Professor Jones (2:19) *07. Journey To Venice / X Marks The Spot (3:12) *08. The Catacombs (2:36) *09. Ah, Rats!!! / The Grave / Petroleum Fire (3:41) *10. Escape From Venice (4:24) *11. To Castle Brunwald (0:39) *12. Searching For Dr. Jones (1:46) *13. The Two Joneses (2:05) *14. "Don't Call Me Junior!" (0:09) *15. Elsa's Betrayal (1:58) *16. Marcus In Iskenderun (0:49) *17. The Kiss (2:35) *18. "The Floor's On Fire!" / Scherzo For Motorcycle And Orchestra (3:53) *19. Blasphemy / The Road To Berlin (1:05) *20. The Berlin Air Terminal (2:01) *21. No Ticket (2:46) *22. Leaving The Zeppelin (1:24) *23. The Birds Of Charlemagne (1:44) *24. Reunited With Sallah / The Tank (1:56) *25. Death Of The Messenger From God / Failed Rescue (2:21) *26. Belly Of The Steel Beast (5:29) *27. The Pen Is Mightier Than The Sword (3:33) 2 CD : *01. Indy's Return/Canyon Of The Crescent Moon/The Grail Temple (4:17) *02. Professor Jones Is Shot / The Penitent Man Will Pass (2:51) *03. The Name Of God / A Leap Of Faith (3:23) *04. The Last Knight (3:24) *05. Donovan's Death / The Power Of The Grail (4:27) *06. Elsa Falls / Illumination / End Credits (10:37) *07. Keeping Up With The Joneses (3:38) *08. Indy Fanfare Part One (0:14) *09. Indy Fanfare Part Two (0:20) Linki zewnętrzne *Oficjalny zwiastun de:Indiana Jones und der letzte Kreuzzug en:Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade no:Indiana Jones og det siste korstog Kategoria:Filmy przygodowe Kategoria:Filmy z 1989 roku Kategoria:Amerykańskie filmy Kategoria:Indiana Jones